It's a love story
by DibsOnMaslow
Summary: MARISHIRE fanfiction about Joven's and Mari's love. Follow them through High School, College ect


**FYI I planned this fanfic out before melian broke up. And I'm not going to change the plot just for that. Also when I talk about a girl called Tiffany try to imagine her looking like Trisha Paytas.**

**This story will be set out in time frames. So this is about them in high school. The next chapter will be about them in college and so on.**

**I apologise if it's crap**

* * *

><p><strong>High School<strong>

High school sweet hearts. That's how anyone would describe Mari and Joshua. Total opposites but so perfect for each other. Joshua was tall, clumsy and nerdy whilst Mari was skinny, a ballerina and popular. Many of Mari's friends questioned her choice to date Joven as she could have any boy she wanted but she went with a nerd with no fashion sense who's into comic books. All of her friends were dating football players or jockeys. Big strong guys who stereotypically would beat boys like Joven up in the locker room.

How they ended up together was a surprise to everyone. One day his group of friends were playing dares and Ian dared Joven to ask Mari out.

"Are you kidding me! She'll get one of the football players to beat me up. Do you want to see me publicly die?" Joven asked as his being filled with fear.

"Yeah. Now go and don't be a pussy." Anthony replied as they all stared at him, but Joven knew if he didn't do it he'd never be able to live it down.

He slowly made his way to the table she was sitting at which was filled with cheerleaders and jocks. He tapped her shoulder.

"Umm...Mari."

She turned around and noticed him standing behind her. "Err hi Joshua." She greeted looking confused as to why he would come over to her. Everyone on her table went silent and faced him, making Joven even more nervous. It didn't help that all of his friends were watching too.

"Can I talk to you in private?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." Mari agreed as she got up to follow him to a bench. Once there they sat down Mari still confused as to why he would need to talk to her.

"Umm Mari, will you go out with me?" Jovenshire asked quietly out of embarrassment. He was prepared for the slap that he was bound to receive after asking out such a beautiful creature, but to his surprise he never got one.

"Yes...okay." Mari replied leaving Joven in shock.

"Ohh great. I'm just gonna go back." And he pointed to his table as he walked back where his mates eagerly awaited details of what happened.

"You didn't get beat up. Disappointed!" Sohinki exclaimed.

"No I didn't. I think I have a girlfriend now." Joven said still in awe of what happened.

"Don't bullshit us." Lasercorn threatened.

"Im not she said yes."

"Oh. Then congrats mate. You've pulled the most wanted girl in the year." Lasercorn added while the rest were silent; trying to contemplate what was going through her mind that made her say yes.

Meanwhile at the cool table Mari had just returned.

"What happened?" Kalel asked.

"He just asked me out." Mari admitted.

"Woah. What a dork!" Flitz joked. "Did you break his little heart?"

"I said yes."

"What the hell. Are you on crack?" Melanie questioned.

"No. Think about it. Think about all the fun we could have." Mari chuckled.

"You are an evil genius Mari." Flitz remarked.

For the few following days Joven followed Mari around like a lost puppy.

"Oh sweetie, could you please get me drink."

"Yes of course." He obeyed and went of to the cafeteria. Mari walked over to her friends and sat down with a sigh.

"Look Mari. I'm not sure about what you're doing. I mean, you're basically using him for a cheap joke." Melanie said concerned.

"No, he is enjoying this. He thinks buying me food and drink is going to make me fall for him. Poor boy. And besides, it isn't just for me. If any of you guys have requests on what you want him to do, all I have to do is bat my eyelashes and he'll do it in a flash."

"Ohhh I can think of a few things that would be hilarious." Flitz admitted making Melanie giving him a death glance.

"This is not right. He is going to start-" Melanie was cut of Joven appeared with a bottle in his hand. "Here you go. I know sprite is your favourite drink."

"Oh thanks hun." Mari said as she took the bottle from him giving him a smile.

"Hey Joven. The football team is throwing a party on thursday. Maybe you could join us." Flitz invited making Joshua believe he was becoming part of the group. "You could invite your friends too but I'm not sure it's their kind of thing."

"On thursday we are having this big dungeons and dragons game at Wes's place but I can cancel." The rest of the group looked at each other as if to say 'D and D! What a loser!'

"What do I wear?" Joven asked. This was the cool groups chance to make him look like an idiot but before they could get the chance to reply Melanie answered for them. "Just jeans and a t-shirt."

That thursday evening Mari, Melanie, Kalel and Flitz were at some footballer's house discussing Joven.

"Okay, when are you going to dump him?" Kalel asked.

"I don't know. I haven't enough fun with him yet." Mari winked.

"Now when you say fun, do you mean making him look like a fool or sex?" Flitz asked.

"Making fun of him. Ewwww imagine having sex with him. Or even kissing him." She gagged along with the rest of the girls.

"Maybe the film 40 year old virgin is based on his future." Kalel joked to which they all laughed. At that point they heard commotion from the front door. They went to see what was going on.

"What are you doing here dork?" A big jock asked Joven. "Shouldn't your Mommy be giving you your bath at this time of night?"

"Ha ha very funny. I was invited here by my date." He replied sarcastically as he walked towards Mari. "You look stunning." Joven remarked at Mari's outfit which consisted of a white vest top and baby pink denim short shorts. "You clearly haven't seen enough girls dressed up because this." She pointed at herself. "Looks awful."

"No it doesn't. You'd look good in anything Mari." She couldn't deny they flush of pink that appeared on her face.

They went their way to a couch where Mari and Joven sat together and the rest went their separate ways.

"Before we get comfy could you do me a massive favour and get me a glass of punch?" Mari asked.

"Yeah sure" Josh replied and wet to the kitchen. In there, there were two boys in the way of the large bowl of punch.

"Excuse me. I need to get my date and I drinks."

The boys laughed. "Sorry mate but your Mom don't count as a date." One of them joked.

"Yeah but she might count as mine when I pull her." The other laughed.

"Could you just please move?" The boys reluctantly moved to allow Joven to get the drinks. When he got back to Mari the boys were shocked.

"No way does that have her as his date." One of them said startled.

"Maybe he spiked her drink. That would explain a lot. Hey, wanna see something sexy?"

"What do you have in mind?" The other boy walked over to Mari and Joven as his friend followed. Once there he threw his drink at Mari, soaking her top.

"Wet T-shirt contest." He cheered as Mari gasped at the cold liquid now covering her. She ran off to the bathroom and locked her self in. Joven followed her and knocked the door but got no reply. A few minuets later she opened the door to reveal her ruined white top. Her black and white lace bra showing and the tips of her hair damp.

"Are you ok?" Joven asked.

"I'm wet, cold and now everyone can see my bra."

"Hold on one second." He said before hurrying off. He then returned with a black hoodie. "Take your top off and put this on instead." She took the hoodie and went out into the lounge a couple of minutes later, wearing Joven's Batman sweater and holding her wet top.

"Thank you. That was a really sweet thing you did."Mari said softly sitting down.

"It's no problem."

"Most of the guys here wouldn't of done anything. They would of just been pervy and looked at my bra. But you're different from the rest." She confided before leaning and giving Joven a kiss which only lasted a few seconds. But it was enough to leave him speechless. Surprised at how taken back Joven was Mari came to the conclusion that he'd never kissed anyone.

"Josh, have you ever kissed anyone." He didn't reply as he was embarrassed by his lack of love life. He was in his last year of high school, nearly 18 and had never kissed a girl.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." The bitch inside her wanted to tell the whole school but the polite girl currently wearing the hoodie of a guy who actually cared about how she felt would just keep it between them. He shook his head.

"Aww that's cute." She complimented and snuggled into his side. Mari looked up at him. She'd dated many guys in the past but they all treated her like a dog on a leash, only there to make them look good. None of them were as caring as Joven had been in this one night. If she was with one of them tonight they would of told her to take her top off and give the rest of the people there a show. God forbid her to wear one of their designer hoodies. But currently she was wearing Joven's sweatshirt feeling cosy and comfortable, about to do something she never thought she'd do.

Mari took off his glasses and put them beside her on the couch. She then kissed his neck, then cheek, then eventually his lips. It was mainly her kissing Joven before he slowly kissing back, mimicking Mari's actions as he had a lack of experience. She moved herself onto his lap and placed her hands on his face, feeling his smooth skin and moving them into his dark hair.

To Mari's surprise Joven was a really good kisser. He must of been lying when he said he had never kissed a girl. "You little bullshitter. "

"What?"

"Saying you've never kissed a girl. I bet you've had tons of experience."

"Mari, seriously this is my first kiss." This took Mari back but she couldn't complain.

"Take me somewhere private Josh." She moaned. "Somewhere where we can really get to work." Joven put on his glasses so he could see, picked her up and set off to the laundry room. As soon as he placed her on a washing machine she put her fingers in the belt loops of his jeans and pulled him closer. This is when the kisses started to get messy. Tongues in mouths, moans, tugging on clothes, hands messing up hair. They pulled away from each other, breathing heavily and leaning against each others foreheads. Again, Mari took off Joven's glasses. "These fucking things are in my way." She caressed her hands up and down the sides of Joven's face. "You're so handsome." Mari complemented.

"And you're so beautiful." Joven said and kissed her blushing cheek.

Do you wanna know a little secret?"

"What?"

"Making out with you and touching your body... made me kinda horny." To say Joven was shocked was an understatement. Only on his wildest dreams would he make a girl wet. But now there she was. A hot, sexy girl wanting his body, whispering sexy things into his ears.

"Would it be inappropriate for you to take me right here in this room? My moans loud enough for the whole house to hear." She purred, her hot breath on his ear and her hand rubbing his crotch. "What do you think baby?" She asked.

"I've never been so turned on in my whole life."

"I hope your cock is as hard as my pussy is we-" She stopped when the loud music in the house stopped and heard shouting.

"What is this?" A man shouted. Mari and Joven left the laundry room to see what was going on.

"Mom. Dad. This...this isn't what it looks like." One of the footballer's tried to explain. Obviously his parents came home earlier than expected. Everyone was asked to leave so many people were now standing on the sidewalk outside of the house.

Do you want a lift home?" Mari asked Jovenshire.

"Yes please."

"I'm sorry if I came on strong to you tonight. I promise you I'm not a slut. It's just that you are the first guy I've ever been with who cares about me. Giving me your sweatshirt was such a gentlemanly thing to do. Thank you Joshua."

"You can call me Joven if you like. All my friends do."

"I think I'll call you Jovie. That's cuter." About 5 minuets later Mari's mother arrived to drop Joven and Mari home. Before getting ino the car Mari said "Anything I say in here just go with."

"Hi Mom."

"Hello Mrs Takahashi." Joven said politely.

"Hello. Mari what is your friends name?"

"This is Joshua."

"Where do you live Joshua?"

"Down Applecroft road."

"Mari what are you wearing?" Her mom asked noticing her wearing a black hoodie.

"Oh...I spilt my drink down me and Joshua was kind enough to give me his sweater to wear."

"That's very nice of him. Did you say thank you?"

"Yes I did Mom."

When they were all home. Mari went straight to bed as she had PE first thing in the morning. That night, she would never tell anyone, but she wore Joven's hoodie to bed. Falling asleep while breathing in his scent.

* * *

><p>The next day at school it was break and Mari's friends were talking about last night.<p>

"So, how was it for you last night? I saw you kissing Joshua." Kalel asked.

Mari, not sure what to say, decided the best thing to do was lie. "It was so disgusting. He tried to put his tongue down my throat. And his hands were all over my body touching me."

"Eww why didn't you shout rape?" Kalel questioned.

"Ohh ummm you know. Didn't wanna make a scene. Besides, it isn't as if I haven't been around guys wanting to cop a feel before. Jovie's harmless." Mari said flustered.

"Did you just call him Jovie?"

"No maybe your hearing things. I need to go to my locker real quick." Mari said quickly before scooting off trying to avoid the situation. She couldn't believe she just called Joshua, Jovie in front of Kalel.

Mari walked past Joven's group of friends and looked at him as she gestured for him to follow her. He got up and followed her to a secluded part of the school. Here she kissed him and sucked on his lower lip.

"Hey." Mari said

"Hi." Joven whispered.

"How did you sleep?" She asked.

"Fine. How about you?"

"I slept perfectly. I think I have a new favourite pyjama top?"

"How can you sleep in my hoodie. You must of been boiling!"

"Nah it felt like I was sleeping in your hug." That made Joven chuckle and he wrapped his arms around her. When the school bell went Mari said "Hey how about at lunch my friends sit with your friends. It will be fun." Before Joshua could respond to her ahe had already walked away purposely swaying her hips for him leaving Joven speechless.

At lunch Mari, Kalel, Melanie, Tiffany, Joven, Sohinki, Lasercorn, Ian, Wes and Anthony all sat round a table awkwardly.

"Okay so lets play a game. Girls, you're going to name a guy here you would go out with or who you find attractive." Mari said enthusiastically. "But of course you can't have Joshua because I've called dibs." The rest of Mari's friends all looked at each other as they knew she was lying. "Melanie how about you go first."

"Okay then. Ummm...errrr-"

"I'd date Anthony cos he's the hottest." Kalel answered as she thought Melanie was taking too long to answer.

"I'd date Ian because look at him. With his bowl hair and blue eyes. He's a cutie."Melanie confessed. Everyone at the table now looked at Tiffany as they all knew she was next.

"Umm Mari, do I have to answer?" She asked.

"Just pick one."

"Umm well. Do you remember when it was world book day and even though The Legend of Zelda isn't a book, Wes came in dressed as Link with a blonde wig? Yeah." She admitted feeling awkward as everyone was looking at her.

"What about us?" Sohinki asked quietly as only him and Lasercorn wasn't chosen.

"Don't worry about me I'm not mad." David said.

"Why not?" Joven asked.

"Because I know why they didn't say me. Obviously if they were telling the truth they would of all chosen me but because they didn't want all you guys to feel bad about yourselves they lied and said they find you lot cute." Laser corn explained.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Kalel comforted.

As the bell went off for the next class Wes took out a pen and started to write on his hand.

"Dude what are you writing?" Joshua queried.

"A reminder to buy blonde hair dye."

"Okay. Why?"

"The same reason I do everything Joven. To try to have sex with a girl."

"Are you really that desperate?"

"Yes." Wes said confidently.

* * *

><p>As time went on Mari's emotions conflicted each other. A part of her was falling for Joven, but another part of her kept having to remind her that the only reason she is "dating" him is for a joke. She's only is doing this to screw him over. But if that was true, why did her heart flutter whenever he texted her.<p>

The moment Mari knew this was more than just a joke was when he was round his house sitting on his bed. Both of his parents were out and his brother was at his mates house. Joshua was playing some dumb video game on his xbox while sitting on his bed. Mari was just looking at him. His cute glasses, his belly that was a little bit pudgy, his soft dark hair. He was just fucking georgous.

While Jovenshire was still playing his game, Mari started to kiss his neck, moving upto his ear. Kissing up the shell of the ear then sucking on the lobe. That made Joven moan and he paused his game. He moved her head to his face and started kissing her HARD. He threw the xbox controller across his bedroom. Mari took off Joven's top and started kissing down his chest. When she got back to his lips she purred "How about you show me how much of a man you are?"

Being a virgin of course Joven was nervous but he wasn't going to let this opportunity slip by. As he was putting on a condom Mari suddenly became stiff with nervs.

"Are you okay? You know we don't have to do anything if you don't want to." Joven comforted.

"No I want to. It's just that I'm scared it will hurt."

"If it gets too much just tell me. Say stop and I will stop that very second. And not just this time, every other time we have sex I will always stop if you say so." Joven said. He then ran his fingers through her hair and gently kissed her.

Half an hour later Mari was lying her head on Joven's chest, running her hands up and down his torso.

"I was expecting it to hurt way more than that." Mari said.

"Is that an insult?" Joven questioned.

"No, it's just that you hear stories of girls bleeding their first time. And how would that be an insult?"

"Cos you know...you could of been implying that I have a small penis."

"I wouldn't do that. You know I'm not a liar." Mari then felt guilty as she knew lying was the reason she was even in that situation.

* * *

><p>The day before Joshua's birthday after school Joven was out at the park with Ian as he was the only one allowed out.<p>

"Ian can I talk to you about something personal? I don't really want to ask my parents about it." Joshua requested.

"Of course dude. So what's up? Is it about tomorrow?"

"No. I wanted to ask you about relationships. So I want to tell Mari I love her but I want it to be romantic. Any ideas?"

Ian was hesitant to answer but decided not to lie to him. "Listen dude, I know this is going to be hard to hear,especially as you are 18 tomorrow but Melanie told me something about Mari."

"Ooooo you and Melanie!"

"Yeah but that isn't the point I'm trying to make. Melanie told me Mari is only going out with you for a joke." Ian admitted.

Joven was shocked. Didn't know what to think. "No. No you're lying to me."

"Melanie isn't a liar."

"AND NEITHER IS MARI!" Joven screamed and started to walk away.

"OHH THAT'S IT WALK AWAY. JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN' T HANDLE THE TRUTH. COS YOU KNOW THIS IS TRUE. YOU KNOW IT'S ALWAYS BEEN TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE. WHY ELSE WOULD MARI EVER DATE YOU?" Ian ran up to Joven and put his arm around him.

"Joshua I'm so sorry. I know you had feelings for her." Ian said softly.

"Just. Just leave me alone." Jovenshire mumbled and walked away home wiping some tears from his face.

In the evening Joshua told Mari to meet him in a street somewhere. He couldn't talk to her at his home as his parents were there. When she got there she was all smiles as Joven had a poker face.

"Hey Jovie. What's the emergency?" She asked.

"Don't hey Jovie me. I know."

"What's going on?"

"Don't act oblivious. Ian told me. I know all about this sick joke." Mari realised that Joven now knew about the whole situation and she wasn't sure what to do next. "Jovie, you-"

"Don't call me Jovie." Jovenshire spat.

"Joshua. You don't know the full story. I really-"

"You're right. I don't know the full story, but I do know that this has all been a joke to you. EVERYTHING WE HAD WAS A LIE!"

"Joshua-"

"Mari. Just leave me alone. You've done enough damage." Joshua uttered before walking back to his home, leaving Mari standing in the dark street alone watching his dark silhouette get smaller and smaller.

* * *

><p>The next morning Joven was lying in his bed weeping. He knew his parents would be at work already but like every year there would be balloons and gifts on the dining room table. His phone was already going off with Facebook notifications of people writing happy birthday on his wall. He leaned down to the floor and picked up his phone. He then saw his screen saver of him and Mari and it made his tear up again. Unlocking his Samsung he saw he had 3 missed calls, all from Mari. He didn't even want to think about her. She was the reason for his first heart break. What a lying bitch! He never knew someone could manipulate others like she had done to him.<p>

Outside Mari has just arrived at Joshua's house. She knocked on the front door and his brother answered.

"Oh hello. You must be Mari. I've heard a lot about you." He greeted.

"Um hi."

"You are a legend. Anyone who can screw my brother over that much deserves a high five in my mind." He stated before giving Mari a high five.

"Yeah well. I didn't plan it to happen. Look, is Joshua in?"

"Yes he's in his room probably still crying."

"He...cried?" Mari asked.

"Yeah you should of seen him last night. He was practically weeping into my mum's chest like a little baby."

"Do you mind if I come in?" She asked.

"No. I'm just on my way out anyway so tell Joshua I'm not in." And with that Mari went upstairs and knocked on Joven's door before entering.

She heard Joven's whimpers as he was curled up in the bed sheets. "Joshua." Mari said softly.

Jovenshire turned around to see her there. "What do you want?" He grumbled.

"Listen Joshua just hear me out." Mari sighed. She walked over to his bed and sat on it. "Yes I did only go out with you for a laugh-" Joven grunted and turned around But Mari put her arms out and held his head in her hands. "But that isn't to say that I didn't develop feeling for you Joven, cos I did. As time progressed you become more perfect in my eyes. If you still don't want to take me back that's fine. I just wanted you to know my side of the story." Mari admitted.

"Tell me one thing to make me believe you." Joven requested.

"I gave you my virginity." And with that one statement Joven knew Mari was telling the truth.

He lied down and invited her to lie with him. She rested her head in his clothed chest and listened to his heart beat.

"I love you." Mari whispered.

"I love you too baby." Joven said. He pulled her up and started to slowly kiss, but it wasn't soon before the kiss turned heated with Mari straddling him.

"You know, it is my birthday." Joshua flirted. Mari raised one of her eyebrows and rubbed Joven's crotch over his pyjama bottoms.

"You want a little birthday treat?" She purred.

"Ohh don't you fucking tease me." He grunted before he head dipped back from pleasure.

**_To Be Continued_**


End file.
